


no point in talking about it (frozen lake remix)

by summerdayghost



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pregnancy, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Peasants didn’t marry kings.





	no point in talking about it (frozen lake remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Or By Opposing End Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835224) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 
  * In response to a prompt by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Previous remix: Down the Garden Path, and What Alice Found There https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008355

While they had never talked about it directly, it had become very clear. Hamlet was never going to marry her.

How could he? One day that boy would be king while she was practically a peasant.

Peasants didn’t marry kings. She was a fool to ever think otherwise.

Again, no, they had never talked about marriage directly. They had never talked about the baby directly either.

But it was getting harder and harder to pretend he didn’t know. No one had said anything to her but she felt like she was showing more and more every hour.

And if he didn’t marry her then what would he do? Nothing! That’s it.

The view from the trees was gorgeous, but Ophelia couldn’t appreciate it. Not when she had caught sight of a nice big rock towards the side of the stream.

She stared at that rock and thought about everything she had whispered about girls like herself and everything she didn’t want people to whisper about her.

Hamlet was never a man of action anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
